Déjame decir que te amo!
by Lucy Conejita
Summary: Continuación de '7 de Julio el día en que te pedí' Espero les guste... Solo fue un sutil beso, no tuvo ni oportunidad de corresponderlo, es mas al separarse quiso decir algo pero él la interrumpió con las palabras más dulces que jamás escucho salir de los labios del Dragon Slayer de Fuego.


Bueno ya que pidieron continuación ahora que se me vino la inspiración aproveche

La secuela de 7 de Julio el día que te perdi.

Fairy tail y sus personajes no me perteneces, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima

* * *

**Déjame decir que te amo!**

PDV. Natsu

Mira que ya ha llegado este maldito mes, si el mes siete.

-1 de Julio, Por favor no pregunten si ya pasó…porque nunca se me pasara-

-2 de Julio, Por favor no digan que está en un lugar mejor, porque no está aquí conmigo.-

-3 de Julio, Por favor no me digan que al menos no está sufriendo, todavía no entiendo porque sufría.-

-4 de Julio, Por favor no digan que entienden lo que siento, a menos que también hayan perdido a la razón de su existir.-

-5 de Julio, Por favor no pregunten si ya estoy mejor, el dolor, la soledad, nunca desaparecerán-

-6 de Julio, Por favor no digan que todo pasa por algo, porque no se que podría ser ese ''algo'' no hay razón suficiente para que tu, te hayas ido, para mí el mundo podría dejar de existir pero tu… Tú debiste de quedarte conmigo…-

Hoy es el 7 de Julio.

**PDV. Normal**

En una pequeña casa en medio del bosque se puede observar varias figuras, todas ellas con un aura de tristeza, el ambiente es en verdad tenso, muchos están con pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos, otros tienen la mirada con confusión, y otros tienen miradas perdidas en dirección a esa casa, a una pequeña casa donde se pueden escuchar el llanto de un pequeño gato azul…

Todas esas personas son magos, con una marca en diferentes partes de su cuerpo cada uno en un lugar distinto para cada persona, que decía muy bien quienes eran…

Ellos eran magos de Fairy Tail….

Porque…porque, porque justo hoy, porque el mismo día que ella…no lo entiendo…-decía un gatito azul con lagrimas en los ojos-

Vamos Happy tranquilízate-decía una mujer con una expresión dura- todos sabíamos que esto tarde o temprano pasaría…

Pero Erza… Natsu , porque, yo ahora ya no, es que hace 3 años se fue Lucy y ahora se va el…que se supone que debo de hacer.

El que ella se haya ido aquel 7 de julio del X791, y que él se este yendo junto a ella este 7 de Julio del X794, es cosa del destino…deberíamos de estar feliz por el… ahora ya no sufrirá- con un tono de resignación, y tristeza en su voz decía el pelinegro que se encontraba alado de Titania-

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

Dónde estoy? Que es este lugar? No puedo ver nada todo está muy oscuro...-el pelirosa, empezaba a desesperarse- Natsu…- al escuchar su nombre, se estremeció, no por su nombre si no por la voz que lo llamaba el conocía esa voz, la conocía muy bien…

Una luz, segó sus ojos por unos minutos, cuando pudo abrirlos, no tardaron en desprender un liquido salado, que salía sin parar, -No puede ser- se dijo así mismo- Esto…acaso en verdad está pasando- Natsu…-se escucho otra vez- esa voz, esa figura, esa sonrisa, la calidez que su corazón frio, empezaba a sentir de vuelta sin duda ella era- Lucy…

Qué esperas ven conmigo Natsu…

Natsu no pudo evitar saltar a abrazarla, lloraba con desesperación, con emoción, el estaba con Lucy, sus brazos estaban rodeando a Lucy a su Lucy, el estaba de vuelta, su alegría, sus fuerzas, su sonrisa, todo volvió el se sentía vivo!? –Lucy…LUCY…Eres tú en verdad eres tu… ya comenzaba a pensar que jamás te volvería a ver… sabes no se que mas puedo hacer, no sé que mas decir, ni si quiera sé si esto es verdad…

Na-Natsu- Decía la rubia- No puedo respirar- el DS la abrazaba tan fuerte que la estaba ahogando- Puedes soltarme por favor… - sintió que el pelirosa la soltaba poco a poco pero antes de que ella pudiera decir algo sintió una presión en sus labios, al darse cuenta del porque rápidamente sus mejillas se tiñeron de un tono rojo profundo, Natsu la estaba besando? Ella, el, ambos.-

Solo fue un sutil beso, no tuvo ni oportunidad de corresponderlo, es mas al separarse quiso decir algo pero él la interrumpió con las palabras más dulces que jamás escucho salir de los labios del Dragon Slayer de Fuego-_ Te amo Lucy_- Su corazón dio un vuelco, el, la amaba?-_ Te amo, Te amo, Te amo_- repetía sin parar el pelirosa, con algo de desesperación en su voz-_ Te amo, Te amo, Te amo, Te amo Lucy_- Na-Natsu…Tranquilizate- decía la rubia pero el pelirosa no la escuchaba seguía diciendo esas palabras una y otra y otra vez- NATSU BASTA- el Dragon Slayer de Fuego por fin quedo en silencio- Ya lo sé, te escuche tranquilo por favor-

NO! Déjame por favor Lucy déjame…decir te amo por todas las veces que no pude decirte eso, desde ese 7 de julio de hace 3 años, déjame decírtelo por cada día en que no te lo dije, por cada momento en que quería verte y solo me consolaba una foto tuya solo a esa imagen y a mi corazón podía decir el ''Te amo'' que de mis labios solo salen si pienso o si estas tu…

**PDV Lucy**

-No sabía que decirle, escucharlo me lleno de tristeza, mi decisión lo había hecho sufrir?-

-Eso no era lo que yo quería, yo deseaba que él sea feliz junto con el gremio, con nuestros amigos, yo quería que el viviera junto al mundo…-Natsu…Yo- susurre, ya mi voz no quería salir. Que debía de hacer, como calmar su dolor-

_**Lucy te amo…**_

- Otra vez lo dijo, no sé si fue impulso o una necesidad, pero hice que la distancia entre nosotros se volviera a acortar junte nuestras frentes y mire fijamente esos ojos negro intenso-

**_-Te amo Natsu…-_**

-Fue lo último que salió de mis labios, pues la prueba de nuestras palabras fue un beso, nuestro segundo beso. Debemos admitirlo el beso fue torpe al comienzo, ninguno de los dos sabíamos como continuar, y otra vez no sé si fue impulso o una necesidad, pero entre abrí mis labios, buscando mas…pero buscando que…mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la lengua de Natsu que empezó a saborear todo el interior de mi boca, no sé en que momento ese beso se volvió una batalla entre nuestras lenguas, fue lindo, cálido, dulce, salvaje, maravilloso, fue un beso con todo el amor que nos habíamos guardado por tanto tiempo!

**PDV Normal**

7 de Julio el día en que los Dragon Slayer perdieron a sus padres.

7 de Julio el día del destino, el día donde Humanos Dragones y demonios se enfrentaron ''Festival del Rey Dragon''

7 de Julio el día en el que el plan eclipse fue concluido, el día en que la Maga de espíritus Celestiales, dio su vida por sus amigos.

7 de Julio el día en el que el Dragon Slayer, que derroto a los más grandes enemigos del mundo, murió el porque no se sabe…pero aquellos cercanos a él, decían y dicen que tenía que reunirse con alguien, y ya no podía atrasarlo más…

7 de Julio el día en el que nacieron varias leyendas, un día predestinado donde aquellos que tengan verdadero amor en su corazón pueden escuchar susurrar al viento aquellas palabras dichas por dos grandes magos, como prueba de amor…

Amo a Fairy Tail…Y te amo a ti Natsu…

Lucy mi amor eterno…solo espera…presiento que para el próximo 7 de Julio ya estaré contigo…

* * *

No sabía qué final darle así que solo seguí lo que mi corazón dijo que hiciera, pues bueno espero que les gustara esta continuación…

Para mis amigos de FB y los que me dejaron Reviews aquí en FanFiction!

Gracias a todos por leerlo, lamento que lloraran, aunque esa era la idea muajajajaja! (me refiero a 7 de julio el día en que te perdi)

Espero esta continuación les guste también!

PD: lovemanga23:Lo siento no puedo enviarte la entrevista pero si me dejas un lugar donde pueda te la enviare... xD


End file.
